Tragedy Never Tasted So Sweet
by Spongecatdog
Summary: He destroyed Kaneki's world. There was no way Kaneki was going to let that go, but why the hell was Uta looking at him like that'


**A/N: WARNING: This fanfic includes gore, dubcon/borderline noncon, eye licking, and blood.**

**If you're not okay with any of this, please turn back now.**

**If you are, please go ahead and read your porn with a spice of plot.**

* * *

All Kaneki could hear was the loud roaring in his head as he ran towards the 4th Ward.

It was him.

It was him _all along_.

Even from the very beginning, he had been planning and trapping Kaneki into a web of deceit and _tragedy_. He and his group were the reason Kaneki was the monster he was now. He was the one to lead and plan everything accordingly.

_He was the one who __**destroyed **__Kaneki's world._

And for that, Kaneki would never be able to forgive him.

So he had to stop him instead because if they did this to anyone else, Kaneki doesn't know how he would live with himself.

He stopped while breathing heavily in front of the mask shop's door. His eyes narrowed as he reached his fist back before letting it cut through the air and break the door. It wasn't the most subtle of techniques, but it was sure to draw the maskmaker out quickly. Judging by the bright red eyes Kaneki spotted watching him from a shadowed corner, it had worked.

"You know, Kaneki. There are much better ways to enter a shop. Knocking on the door for example. There was no need to destroy my door." Uta paused and tilted his head to the side. "What do you need so badly you broke my door down by the way?"

Kaneki clenched his fists and spoke through gritted teeth.

"_I know what you did._"

_Something_ flashed in Uta's eyes. It was something so terrifying and utterly _predator-like_ that Kaneki faltered for a second before quickly steadying himself again. He couldn't let himself pause even for a second. Pausing for even that long meant death. Uta was more than he appeared. That much was definite. Other things about Uta, however, were not, so Kaneki couldn't allow himself to back down for even a second.

"Ah, and you want to kill me, right? Or at least '_bring me to justice'_?"

Uta's voice turned mocking at the end, his face warping for a second and then returning to his neutral expression.

"In that case, we should move. We are both ghouls able to destroy buildings. Do you really want to involve any humans who might get caught in that kind of crossfire?"

Kaneki froze. It was true… He himself had destroyed many places during a battle and as for Uta...Uta had helped destroy a _whole __**Ward**__._ A fool would be able to guess the destruction the other would be able to make, which meant Kaneki needed their battle as far away from humans as possible. He paused before begrudgingly nodding. Uta hummed lowly and walked towards the back of the store. Kaneki uneasily cracked his fingers. What if this was a trap? What if other group members were inside the door Uta was walking through? Without turning around, Uta called back from within the room.

"Don't worry. No one is back here. Its a room I used while I was younger when I was more..._volatile_.."

Kaneki chewed on the inside of his cheek. On one hand, Uta could be lying- _it definitely wouldn't be the first time-_ but on the other hand Kaneki could attack Uta while he was alone and potentially get the upper hand. Besides, there was no way to know for sure Uta wouldn't disappear in the night if Kaneki left him to bring anyone else. Kaneki breathed deeply before stiffly walking into the room Uta had entered only seconds ago.

"You really are a work of art, you know. A true masterpiece carefully crafted by our hands, gently and sometimes roughly crafted into something most can only dream to be. Your tragedy had to be one of the most horribly amazing ones we have ever constructed." Uta tilted his head back to look at Kaneki from over his shoulder with wide eyes. "You should be proud."

It felt as though all at once the anger, the remorse, the pain, and even betrayal hit Kaneki at once. These people, no, _Uta_ had admitted to it and even seemed to be _proud_ of himself for ruining Kaneki's life and turning him into the monster he was now. Flaming hot fury ripped through Kaneki, and all he could see was a bright, vivid haze of red. Without thinking about it, he ran towards Uta with his hand ready to swing and claw deeply into Uta's pale flesh. Uta didn't dodge until the moment Kaneki's fingertips were only a hair away from his back. It was simplistic in nature, but the way Uta did it was as if he was flaunting the fact he knew Kaneki would attack him and _choosing_ to move aside at the last second. It only served to piss Kaneki off even more; the white haired man growling and allowing his kagune to fully slip out.

It was like a strange, chaotic dance filled with Kaneki's tentacle-like rinkaku repeatedly stabbing at the ground as Uta dodged, causing Kaneki to chase after him and stab the air again. Despite the battle wearing on for at least four minutes, Uta had yet to strike back at Kaneki instead seeming to be content keeping staying defensive to Kaneki's attacks. Uta hadn't even released his kagune yet, and Kaneki still hadn't laid even a scratch on the other man.

Needless to say, Uta was getting bored with the whole battle.

There was no need to fight back and possibly kill Kaneki. No. Killing Kaneki now would turn the half-ghoul into a martyr and turn his tragedy into something not as delicious. It would destroy all the work and preparation put into making Kaneki the beautiful tragedy he is.

Ah, but if he can't do anything to alleviate his boredom without killing Kaneki, then why not try making his story turn better cause Kaneki fall even more?

Uta blinked and casually stepped to the left before dodging again and landing a couple feet to his left and leaving behind a slowly growing tired Kaneki. Now that was an interesting idea. But how could he make Kaneki fall even deeper into despair than he already was? It clicked in Uta's head when he saw Kaneki subconsciously lick his lips before diving in to try and hit Uta once more.

After all, what better way to cause a hero to fall even deeper into despair than to make him sleep with his own hated enemy?

Uta lazily grabbed the flying fist aiming at his face and made a small sound. Uta had to admit he was impressed at the amount of force behind the white haired man's punch. Kaneki had grown infinitely stronger since the shy boy who had walked into his shop for a mask. Now Kaneki had to be on par with his younger self which was by no means a small amount of strength. Unfortunately, Uta's current strength was far above Kaneki's level, so he could take Kaneki's hits and stop them without flinching.

Kaneki is frozen in shock. His body was completely rigid as a feeling of cold dread dripped down the back of his neck. This was Uta's first move the whole time, and it hadn't even been that offensive. While Kaneki had been throwing punches and attacking with his rinkaku, Uta had been dodging without a single change in stance or facial expression, almost as if he didn't even care about Kaneki coming at him with full intent to seriously injure Uta to the point even regeneration couldn't help him. So while Kaneki was beginning to grow more and more tired, Uta had to be only a little weary at this point despite the battle lasting at least five or six minutes now. And for Uta's first move to be grabbing Kaneki's hand _while it was coming straight at his face with almost all of Kaneki's force behind it_, well, it was terrifying to say the least. It was beginning to make Kaneki wonder just what kind of ghoul Uta was and what Kaneki had gotten himself into by attacking him alone.

It didn't help that Uta was just staring at Kaneki either. It was like the man was contemplating how to cut Kaneki open and eat him bit by bit alive. Kaneki couldn't even move. All he could do was stare back into those ethereal eyes and resist the urge to puke. Uta leaned in towards Kaneki, making Kaneki gulp and cringe away, but then Uta did something Kaneki would never have expected.

Uta kissed him.

The kiss was strange to say the least. It might have even been pleasant if not for the fact Uta had completely ruined his life and was definitely planning something other than a small kiss. Kaneki didn't have to wait long to find out where Uta was heading with the kiss. Uta opened his mouth and thrust his tongue in the small opening between Kaneki's lips. Kaneki hissed and quickly pushed his lips together in an attempt to block Uta out. Pressing his lips together had worked until Uta opened his mouth and bit down roughly on Kaneki's lip, causing blood to bubble up and spill off of Kaneki's lower lip. Kaneki reflexively opened his mouth, accidently allowing Uta to dart his tongue inside and move around his mouth. Kaneki could feel a burning hot feeling on his bottom lip combined with the feeling of a liquid running over it and honestly, he wasn't sure whether what he felt was spit or blood.

Kaneki breathed deeply through his nose. He needed to calm down. There was no way he could let Uta win simply because of a kiss. He wanted Uta _out of his fucking mouth_, so Kaneki opened his mouth even wider before chomping down roughly on Uta's tongue. Blood immediately began to fill his mouth. The blood coated his mouth so well Kaneki could barely tell what was his blood and what was uta's own blood. Kaneki swallowed as Uta pulled out and felt blood and a chunk of Uta's tongue go down his throat. A small feeling of accomplishment filled him.

"That wasn't very nice, Kaneki. I just wanted to-"

Whatever he was going to say, Kaneki didn't care. Now was the times to strike Uta while he was still regenerating and least expected it. Kaneki stared Uta in the eyes as his rinkaku flew through the air to strike at Uta's leg, planning on seeing Uta's normally apathetic eyes flicker even if just for a second. There was no way his rinkaku could miss with how close he was to Uta.

And yet it did.

Uta jumped back a second too early for Kaneki's rinkaku to hit him; Uta used his momentum to swing his leg around and hit Kaneki in the chest, forcing the other to fall to the ground. A broken wheeze escaped Kaneki's lips as his back hit the ground. Kaneki could practically feel his bones floating around inside of him. He could have sworn that at least two or three of his lower ribs where Uta had managed to hit him with his kick were broken. Kaneki moved to sit up and fell back down immediately with a pained gasp. It was definite now. Hiis lower three ribs were seriously cracked if not broken. Maybe if he was lucky, he would be able to hold Uta off until they healed. Knowing his luck and the way Uta was acting though, Kaneki highly doubted he would get the chance.

Suddenly, the pressure on his ribs increased, and Kaneki swore he felt something _crack and __**break **_inside of him. Kaneki fought to urge to curl up as he screamed loudly, spit flying everywhere. Uta sighed and looked down at Kaneki from where he was resting. Coincidentally, he had decided to _sit on Kaneki's definitely broken lower ribs. _Except something told Kaneki Uta's position wasn't just a coincidence, especially with the way Uta grounded downward on his abdomen. Kaneki reflexively curved upwards as he let out another pained scream. He panted heavily as Uta decided to take pity on him and slide down farther to rest on Kaneki's crotch.

Kaneki blinked harshly to get rid of the tears blocking his vision. His breaths were harsh and loud, resounding off of the walls surrounding them. Kaneki winced every time he sucked air inside of his lungs The pressure was combining with the ache of his lower ribs and causing the sharp pain to flare up every time he breathed. Kaneki forced himself to think again as he forced tears to fall out of his eyes again, so he could see more clearly. He would have to attack soon if he wanted any hope of a quick regeneration. As he was now, Kaneki knew there was no way he would be able to heal with Uta as close and press down hard enough to negate any healing that's happened. So even if the chances of actually hitting Uta were getting more and more unrealistic, Kaneki had to make a move while he could still stay conscious.

Kaneki put all of his force behind his rinkaku and sent two flying at both Uta's head and his lower body while also pushing himself up to try and punch Uta. The strain combined with the pain of moving his lower body caused Kaneki to gag harshly, swallowing down the vomit before it spewed everywhere. As long as Kaneki managed to hit Uta, the pain would be worth it. Kaneki could deal with pain to get what he wanted; he had to do it once before, and he'll do it again. Kaneki felt his heart drop when he felt sharp nails digging into his pointed rinkaku, forcing them to stay where they were in the air.

Kaneki looked at Uta through wide eyes. Without even moving his lower half, Uta had managed to grab both of Kaneki's tentacles. The sharp stinging feeling in his trapped rinkaku intensified, causing Kaneki's body reflexively tensed up. It was like he couldn't even control his own body anymore. Even his fist, despite trembling, remained in midair only inches away from Uta's face. And then with Uta only barely letting go of the pressure of his rinkaku, Kaneki fell limp on the floor. He felt boneless and jelly-like and _holy fuck was the feeling terrifying_. All he could do was try and control his breathing while watching Uta through wide, terrified eyes. Uta tilted his head to the side and despite the fact it was his normal tone, somehow his words sounded mocking.

"Are you scared, Kaneki?"

Instantly all of his fear was replaced with indignation and his earlier rage. There were still parts of Kaneki that was terrified, but he pushed those feelings into the deepest crevices of his mind. Without even thinking about what he would cause, Kaneki spat at Uta, making a spray of spit land on the older man's cheek. Uta blinked before wiping away the clear substance on his head. He looked as though he was mulling over something in his mind before apparently making a decision and- _oh God was he licking Kaneki's spit off of his hand? _Uta's eye seemed to widen as he hummed.

"Strange. You seem to taste..._different_." Uta paused for a second. The flash of something Kaneki couldn't quite describe caused to boy's anxiety to flare up again. "I wonder how you would taste _**other**_ places?"

Although he never said it, Uta's intentions were clearly stated. After all, the way Uta seemed to focus on the 'other' places could only mean one thing. If there was any doubt in Kaneki's mind, it was erased when Uta ground downward on Kaneki's crotch, making to the boy squeak. Another wave of anger washed over Kaneki with tinges of embarrassment beginning to creep in his swirling emotions. He refused to even begin consider the rising pleasure in his lower half the more Uta moved.

Kaneki hated not being able to do move or retaliate. Of course, he hated the poker faced man still sitting on him even more, but the feeling of helplessness was becoming a quick second. Uta, whether he knew of Kaneki's growing hatred or not, seemed to feel as though Kaneki's current pain _wasn't enough_ and harshly clamped down on the slimy kagune, making Kaneki cry out and cause a few more tears to slide down his cheeks. Kaneki didn't understand it. All Uta was doing was holding his kagune albeit roughly, but why would that cause Kaneki's whole body to freeze up? It didn't make sense. Uta hummed under his breath before speaking aloud, although it seemed more like he was thinking out loud than telling Kaneki anything.

"Ah, that's right. You're not originally a ghoul, so you don't know how the ghoul anatomy works very well, do you? Allow me to teach you a quick course on it then. If a ghoul's kagune is captured and hurt just right," Uta paused, digging in again and making Kaneki wince. "You will be completely immobilized." True to Uta's words, Kaneki's body seemed to stiffen more in response, only freeing up slightly when Uta loosened his grip.

Kaneki hissed as another tear rolled away from his eye and down his cheek. Everytime Uta made his body become more stiff, his ribs felt like they were cracking again. The pain of his rinkaku being roughly held combined with the pain coming from his broken ribs was horrible -and that was putting it lightly. It was a strange combination with the tingles of pleasure coming from below where Uta was gently rocking on his crotch. Uta watched the tear slide down his cheek, seeming almost mesmerized by the salty liquid. And then he did one of the most disgusting and terrifying things Kaneki never expected.

Uta leaned down while and _licked Kaneki's kakugan activated eyeball._

The feeling of something _wet_ and _rough_ running over his _eye_ was disgusting to save the least. It didn't stop at just swiping the surface, no, Uta moved his tongue around and even went as far as _digging his tongue into the corners of Kaneki's eye._ After a minute of this, Uta pulled back and licked his lips. There was no change in Uta's expression, but something told Kaneki that the other ghoul revelled in his shocked, disgusted look.

"I was right. You do taste good in other places as well. It makes me wonder what the main course will be like…"

Uta let go of one of Kaneki's long tentacle-like rinkaku while tightening his grip on the other, making Kaneki keen once again and refresh his hatred of being unable to move. Uta moved so he was beside Kaneki instead of on top of him and casually trailed a finger down Kaneki's chest before reaching down to unbutton Kaneki's shorts.

Kaneki hated how slow and tender Uta did it. The ghoul pulled off his clothes as easily and comfortably as an old lover would. When Uta had pulled Kaneki's shorts down, he clicked his tongue and looked at Kaneki's battlesuit. Kaneki had never felt more grateful towards Tsukiyama for the strange battlesuit. He made a mental note to thank the man when returned- if he did at all.

Uta hummed under his breath, thinking of how to get Kaneki out of the battlesuit without allowing him to move. Of course, Uta was going to eventually let Kaneki move- where would be the fun if Kaneki was immobile the whole time?- but now was too early. His mind jumped from idea to idea before he finally let out an 'Ah' sound. Uta reached over to grab one of Kaneki's rinkaku tentacles. He tested the tip of Kaneki's kagune and found it would be suitable. To Kaneki's great distaste, Uta used Kaneki's _own rinkaku _to cut open his battlesuit. When even the battlesuit had fallen, Uta leaned back and looked at all the places hidden only a few seconds ago.

Kaneki had such pale skin that the light surrounding them could be seen flickering just by watching the man's chest. The white was continuous down Kaneki's body, only being stopped by bruises still going through various stages of healing. They were mostly gathered around the area Uta kicked him earlier. Uta poked the area lightly while watching Kaneki's face for any kind of reaction. Judging by Kaneki's flinch and low whine, the ribs were still healing. They would probably be broken a couple times more by the end of this. Uta returned to looking at all of Kaneki's body, pausing a second at his midsection and then continuing down to Kaneki's toes before doubling back up to look at Kaneki's lower half again.

Uta raised an eyebrow at Kaneki's half raised member. Well that was...interesting to say the least. The question of whether or not Kaneki was a masochist of some sort passed through his mind before he reached back to his jacket pocket to grab a small tube. When Uta's eyes caught Kaneki's anxious, he waved the other off.

"Don't worry. Its nothing dangerous. Just something to make this a little easier on you."

Uta flicked open the top of the cylinder-like bottle and began pouring the cold liquid on Kaneki's twitching entrance. Kaneki breathed in sharply above him, wincing again at the sharp pain. The pain from his ribs was definitely getting duller, but it still made him cringe.

"What are you doing? And why the fuck is it so cold?!"

Uta's eye flickered up as his fingers began circling the other's tiny ring of muscle.

"Preparation."

And with that said, the first finger plunged inside of Kaneki. Kaneki let out a loud gasp that bounced off the walls. It was so hard to move around inside Kaneki that it was almost painful. Uta wondered if it was due to the Kaneki never doing this before combined with the forced rigidness of Kaneki's body. Uta let off a little more on Kaneki's rinkaku, gaining the mobility of his finger inside of Kaneki. Uta's finger swirled around inside and rocked the digit back and forth, sliding slickly outside of the hole before pushing his finger back inside of the warmth. Uta paused and brought out his finger completely before adding another one.

Kaneki keened above him, confused and still in pain. After all, a mixture of stretching and the pain from his still healing ribs wasn't a good of a mix by any means. After a minute of scissoring Kaneki apart from the inside, Uta pulled both fingers out and looked at Kaneki. The man had more tears pool out at some point and looked so delicious, Uta had to restrain himself from not sticking his dick inside with what preparation Kaneki had. It wouldn't do if Kaneki only had pain during sex. No, he had to _love it_.

"I'm adding three now."

Kaneki squawked and visibly tried to resist his own body to lean up.

"What?! There's no way you can! Uta, I swear _I'll-_!"

Uta began sliding his fingers, now up to three, in and out of Kaneki's now slightly abused hole before Kaneki could even finish his words. A half-choked moan came from above Uta's head. Good. It sounded like Kaneki was finally starting to feel the pleasure sparks. Uta idly wondered how Kaneki would sound when he found his prostr-

"_Ahh~hn!_"

Uta paused and looked up to stare at Kaneki. The sound could only be described as 'lewd' and to hear it from Kaneki was strange. Kaneki seemed to realize it as well judging by the dark blush now covering his face. Uta hummed and went back to preparing Kaneki, making sure to hit the same spot over and over again if only just to hear Kaneki's surprisingly cute moans. Who knew Kaneki would be so vocal if given the chance? Finally, Uta pulled out his fingers and rocked back on his heels to look at Kaneki. The man looked like the picture of debauchery with the way his eyes were still shimmering with tears and his lips red from biting down so harshly. And it was all going to be his.

What a lovely fallen hero Kaneki was, coming apart so beautifully like he was. He truly was the best pick for a tragedy.

Uta opened the bottle once more and poured the cold liquid on his member, holding back the hiss aching to be released in his throat. Once he had covered it completely in the goo, Uta held his dick in front of Kaneki's twitching entrance and lightly rubbed the head around the ring of muscle. Uta heard a growl from Kaneki.

"Let me go."

Uta tilted his head to the side in curiousity.

"Why?"

Kaneki hissed. The urge to look away was strong, but he could only get as far as turning silver orbs to the left in an attempt to block some of the embarrassment.

"I...I want to touch you too, you fucking asshole..."

The combination of hate and lust in that one sentence was exhilarating. And judging by the look in Kaneki's eyes, Kaneki meant his words as well. There was still hate, yes, but it wasn't the kind of hate that kills anymore. It was the kind of hate that made for excellent hatesex (Uta would know). Uta finally released the other and almost immediately Kaneki tried to pull himself up, only to be reminded of his still hurt ribs. Kaneki flinched and laid back down but not before grabbing Uta's shirt and bringing him down as well, meeting Uta's mouth halfway with his own.

The kiss, while not as bloody as their earlier one, was still violent. Kaneki nipped hard enough at Uta's lips to make his lower lip bleed. Uta pulled back and began sucking at Kaneki's neck harshly, turning what should have been a pleasant act into a painful one. Kaneki curled his fists into the back of Uta's hair. Then, without even letting on a single indication, Uta flipped Kaneki over so Kaneki was forced to balance himself on his elbows and knees. Kaneki hissed as the movement aggravated his ribs greatly, not to mention their current position putting too much strain on his still healing bones as well as his bruised muscles. He jerked his head around in an attempt to look at Uta.

"What are you doi-_Ahn?!_"

Uta pushed inside of Kaneki before the white haired man could even finish his sentence, causing the end of his words to come out as a loud moan. Uta hummed and allowed the other to get adjusted to the change. And he would have if Kaneki didn't reach back to tug at Uta's loose locks and tugging them harshly downwards so that Uta's ear was near Kaneki's mouth.

"I didn't fucking tell you to stop."

Uta chuckled lowly and pulled back before pushing forward once again harshly. Kaneki barely had enough time to hold himself up before Uta was thrusting in and out of him quickly. The pain was clouding Kaneki's mind. It was strange, but it seemed like the pain was almost beginning to feel good to him. Kaneki absentmindedly noticed Uta changing the angles of his thrusts and could only begin to guess why when his vision was flooded with a bright white.

"_A-Ah~! F-Fuck you._"

Uta continued hitting that same spot, causing pleasant shocks throughout Kaneki's body every time he hit it. Kaneki really wasn't going to last long if they continued like this.

"_F-Fucking Uta-a-ahn~! I ha-ate you sooo~ much!"_

Kaneki's hate-filled words only served to drive Uta on more, making the man move faster and deeper. Kaneki keened loudly, his arms finally slipping out from under him and forcing him to fall and rest on his forearms as Uta continued thrusting. The position irritated his bones greatly, but Kaneki couldn't bring himself to care anymore. Kaneki could barely believe the lewd sounds bouncing of the walls were coming from the two of them. His own moans didn't help to lessen his disbelief at the whole situation, and yet, he couldn't find it in himself to care anymore. He just wanted to finish whether Uta did as well or not.

A cool hand snaked its way around Kaneki's waist and began roughly jerking him off to the tempo of Uta's thrusts. Every time Uta pulled back, his hand followed and rubbed the Kaneki's base before doubling back up and fondling the head as Uta pushed back in and hit Kaneki's prostate directly. Kaneki could feel the pressure building up in his abdomen. He felt more than heard Uta's words whispered next to his ear.

"Ah, Kaneki. I'm sure you don't mind if I cum inside of you, right?"

Kaneki jerked his head up quickly, jerking it roughly to look at Uta. Uta inwardly wondered how Kaneki managed to look so delicious while angry.

"Like hell you are! Pull out no_-oh_!"

Another rough jerk on Kaneki's own throbbing erection and a quick hit at his prostrate left Kaneki moaning loudly as he came. He slumped forward as Uta continued thrusting inside of him, making his already sensitive body twitch from his release. A warm trickling feeling suddenly appearing from inside of him told him that Uta, despite Kaneki's furious words, had came inside of him. His muffled words barely carried his hissing discontent.

"I thought I told you not to come inside, asshole."

Uta hummed and pulled out of Kaneki, making Kaneki wince at the lewd sound.

"My bad."


End file.
